fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Bigby Wolf (Comic Series)
Bigby Wolf, also or formerly known as the Big Bad Wolf, is the sheriff of Fabletown. He is also, more rarely, known as Gaffer Wolf. Characteristics Although formerly an actual wolf of giant proportions, Bigby now has the ability to take on human form,"A Wolf in the Fold" and to switch between his human and wolf forms at will.Chapter Three: "Blood Tells" Even in human form he retains some of his lupine traits, including an enhanced sense of smell. In fact, his smell is so acute that to avoid sensory overload in the middle of bustling New York City, he is forced to smoke constantly and heavily to deaden his senses. Even then, he must exert considerable willpower to mentally filter all of the millions of scents and smells. He is particularly attuned to the scent of Snow White, which he can never block out no matter how hard he tries. He is aware of her location every hour of every day, and can even recognise her mood from changes in her musk."Storybook Love" Part Three: "Duel" In addition to this, he has inherited numerous powers from his father, the North Wind, including the ability to blow with the force of a hurricane and to hold his breath for great periods of time. History Once upon a time In the homelands, Wolf was a fearsome predator. He roamed his own territory, largely ruled by his hunger, terrorising (among others) the Three Little Piggies and Little Red Riding Hood. On one occasion he swallowed Red Riding Hood's grandmother whole. A local woodsman was able to rescue her by cutting open Wolf's belly and pulling her out. The woodsman then filled Wolf's belly with stones, sewed the wound closed, and tossed him into the river, intending for the stones to weigh him down and drown him."The Last Castle" Wolf was able to survive by holding his breath for three weeks (thanks to powers inherited from his father, the North Wind) until he could pass the enough of the stones to allow him to swim to the surface."Our Second Amendment Issue" - Chapter Four of "March of the Wooden Soldiers" When the Adversary's armies invaded, the Wolf discovered that the flesh of anyone serving in the Adversary's armies was tainted with a foul taste. Furious that the Adversary was stealing his usual prey without providing a suitable replacement, and refusing to join the Adversary's army himself (determined not to follow any master but himself), he dedicated himself to thwarting the Adversary's plans. He travelled from kingdom to kingdom. He eventually came to a certain kingdom, where he learned of a witch who had a portal to the mundane world. When the witch travelled through the portal herself, the Wolf followed her and marked the trail, so that he and only he would be able to find the portal again. In furtherance of his attempts to frustrate the Adversary, the Wolf took up the task of leading fables who wished to escape the Adversary through the portal. In order to ensure that no spies were shown through, he insisted on tasting the flesh of everyone to whom he showed the path, and determining whether it was tainted or not. In this way he first encountered Snow White and Rose Red, who had been captured by the Adversary. On meeting Snow White for the first time, he noticed her pleasant scent (which is apparently, to a wolf, a sign of one's future mate), which he would never be able to forget. When the Wolf had killed the group's goblin captors, most of the captives attempted to flee the Wolf in terror, except for Snow White and Rose Red, who could not move because of their chains. Snow White took up a sword to defend herself, which the Wolf found particularly amusing. Freeing them, he offered to take them through the portal if they would let him taste their flesh, which they did. The New World Over the next two centuries, the Wolf continued to battle the Adversary's forces, guiding more people through to the mundane world, until the Adversary's warlocks improved their ability to track him and he finally travelled through the portal himself. Deciding not to feed on the people he had helped deliver from the Adversary, he settled in Carpathia. The locals were superstitious, and blamed the Wolf's predations on a local Count, whom they claimed had risen from the dead. References External links *Big Bad Wolf at Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Category:Characters